


27 Days

by Chicki



Category: The L Word (TV 2004)
Genre: F/F, circa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicki/pseuds/Chicki
Summary: 27 days... but who's counting?
Relationships: Tina Kennard/Bette Porter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	27 Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitycatt13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitycatt13/gifts).



> Sometimes inspiration can come from the most unexpected places...  
> I hope you enjoy this short one-off.

**27 Days**

“Tina do we really need to do this today?”

“Bette, I told you that I wanted your opinion on the dress, and you have been too busy to go with me.”

“And I’m too busy today as well.”

“I’m sorry, but I need you to make time for me. Do I need to call James and ask that he schedule me to have some personal time with you?”

Bette rolled her eyes as she grabbed her keys from the kitchen table. “Fine, can we just get this over with. I don’t know why you didn’t just buy three or four that you liked, bring them home, and then I could have given you my opinion then.”

Tina made an annoying expression as she followed her to the car. “Really? Does it put you out that much to actually do something together for maybe an hour at most?”

Bette unlocked the car and sat inside. She took a deep breath in and let it out. “You know how things get when I am preparing for a show. It takes all the energy and focus to make sure I get it right. I can’t let things slide. It must be perfect.”

Tina leaned her elbow against the passenger window. “But you let things slide with us instead.” She felt defeated. She knew Bette’s job pulled a lot of her attention, but lately it was bothering her more than normal. 

“I don’t let things slide with us,” Bette said defensively.

“Do you even realize when the last time we had sex was?”

“Do you?” Bette snapped, not happy that sex was brought into the conversation.

“Yes, I happen to know. It was 27 days ago and I had to initiate it...” Tina looked towards the passenger window. “Once again,” she said more under her breath than anything else.

“What?” Bette glanced over at her. “You’re actually keeping track of our sex life?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Tina wanted to shut down the conversation as she knew she would get emotional. She felt distance building between them, and their intimacy was the utmost importance because they connected so well. The fact she had been the one to initiate each time they were making love, over the last few months, was starting to concern her. She felt her eyes fill up. “Is there someone else?”

Bette shot an intense look at Tina before abruptly pulling the car over to the side of the road. “Are you kidding me?”

Tina closed her eyes, her face still in the direction of the passenger window and away from Bette.

“How can you even think that? You know how my schedule is when I am running a large exhibit. You know that I...I burn the candle at both ends.”

Tina couldn’t look at Bette. She turned her head only as far as to look out the front window of the car. The demons of the past are hard to forget. Yes, she did remember times when she was burning the candle at both ends, and one of those times a carpenter was involved.

Bette was angry…frustrated…and annoyed to say the least. It was hard for her to be tender when such a question was posed to her given her given the indiscretion in her past. There were times that she wondered if it would ever stop being a dark cloud over their relationship, even though she had done so much work to regain Tina’s trust.

“I’m sorry,” Tina said softly. “I just can’t seem to understand why you…don’t want to be intimate. Sex is important to me, and I know it is important to you too.”

“Of course it is. That goes without question.” Bette reached over and took hold of Tina’s hand, which resulted in the blonde losing a tear down her face. “Hey…Tee…” Bette brushed the tear away then brought her hand to Tina’s chin and turned her to face her. “I love you. I’m incredibly attracted to you.” Bette leaned in and kissed Tina on the lips. It was tender and loving. “I’m sorry. I promise, tonight I will make time.”

Tina didn’t want the kiss to end. Even so much as a kiss had been few and far between in those 27 days. Bette pulled her hand back to the steering wheel then continued to the store that Tina had wanted to shop for dresses.

Once they pulled into the parking lot, Bette’s phone started to ring. She hit the button on the steering wheel to engage the hands free. “Bette Porter. Yes James. What? For how much? No, no that is not what I had authorized.” 

Tina looked at Bette and made a motion that she would be going inside the store. Bette nodded, acknowledging her and continued her conversation.

“Is he still there? Damn it. Put that invoice aside and I will deal with him tomorrow. Absolutely not. That isn’t want he had quoted.”

Inside, Tina started to look through some of the racks with dresses. She always attended the opening night of Bette’s shows, and wanted to pick out something new as she felt she had been recycling some of her other ones as of late. About 15 minutes went by, and she kept looking towards the front door of the store, but Bette had not come in. It was looking more and more like she was going to have to just decide on her own, and hope Bette liked the choice she made.

Outside, Bette had just finished her call with James and weaved her fingers through her hair. This particular show was giving her heartburn. It seemed like nothing was going smooth. She was about to phone the contractor that James had just been discussing when she looked towards the store. Tina’s words had started to replay in her mind. She adored her. She was incredibly turned on by her. Yet, she knew she had been neglecting her obligations as a companion and lover. She threw her phone in her purse and exited the car, quickly passing in front of a motorist that motioned for her to pass by.

When she entered the store, she passed by several racks of clothing while scanning the floor for Tina. She walked towards the back where a sign identified the changing rooms. A clerk was busy helping a customer, and the one who appeared to manage the changing room was busy at the returns rack. She discretely proceeded to the dressing room area. Out of the six available, only one door was closed in the far back. She tilted her head and noticed the tattoo of the lotus flower on the top of her right foot, confirming it was Tina in this room.

Bette looked around, then to the floor once more. Tina’s feet were now facing away from the door. It was time for Bette to pay up. She pushed on the door, uncertain if it had a lock on it. When it opened slightly, she could see Tina was stripped down to just a red lace thong. The timing couldn’t have been better, for Tina had removed her clothes and bra, as the dresses were strapless and she wanted to see exactly how they would fit.

As Bette slipped inside, Tina had been picking up one of the dresses to place it back on the hanger. She looked in the mirror at the very moment she felt a pair of hands touch her hips.

“Jesu—“

Bette quickly brought a hand around the front and placed it over Tina’s mouth. Her own mouth close to the blonde’s ears “Shhh…” She slowly brought her hand away from Tina’s mouth and spread her fingers as she allowed her hand to slowly make its way to Tina’s breast. Bette could see both of them in the full length mirror.

Her hands cupped Tina’s breasts as her thumbs started to brush against each nipple from side to side. 

“What are you doing?” Tina whispered. “You can’t be in here.”

“I can…and I am.”

Bette started to place small bites and licks against Tina’s neck, prompting her to drop her head back against Bette’s shoulder. She turned her head slightly to give her full access. “We really shouldn’t,” Tina whispered.

Bette took her left hand and slid it down Tina’s abdomen, allowing her fingertips to slip just under the end of the lace thong. Her right hand starting to roll Tina’s rock hard nipple between her fingers as she licked a path from her collar bone to her earlobe. With every sudden inhale that Tina made, Bette closed her eyes, feeling equally turned on. But this, this was about Tina. This was about a spontaneous moment in which she could start making up for that 27 day dry spell.

As Bette’s mouth ravaged Tina’s neck, her brows contorted as a result of the incredible physical feeling she was experiencing, and Bette hadn’t even touched her center. It was the anticipation of her every movement that prompted series of sensations that she wasn’t resisting, but allowing herself to lose all inhibitions. Perhaps it was also the thrill of doing something in a place they weren’t supposed to. She reached behind herself and grabbed the back of Bette’s neck, weaving her slender fingers through her thick curls. 

“Mmmm…” Tina uttered. Her free hand took hold of Bette’s left hand which was still lingering just under her lace thong. “Please,” she begged.

Bette resisted, and gently bit at Tina’s collar bone. “Nah-ah.”

Tina opened her eyes and looked at the image of Bette standing behind her naked body, with the exception of the red lace thong that wasn’t hiding much at all. The sight of that mocha skinned beauty taking her from behind, in full control, was turning her on. Her center was so tight, and she knew that when Bette touched her, she would find her core saturated without so much as a single orgasm. She also knew this would please the brunette. Bette’s ego was pretty big when it came to sex, and her ability to master turning Tina completely on through just foreplay alone was something she was quite proud of.

The moment Bette slipped her fingers further inside Tina’s thong and found how wet she was, a smile formed and she closed her eyes. Tina pushed her head back against Bette’s shoulder once more, but not before noticing that smile that was reflecting back at her, indicating how pleased Bette was to find her so wet.

“It’s…all you…baby,” she whispered ever so softly and between breaths.

Bette’s eyes glossed over. She slid her fingers between Tina’s lips, just as the blonde placed one foot on the bench of the dressing room, inviting Bette to have plenty of room to fuck her. Instead, Bette pulled her hand from the thong and brought her fingers to her mouth. The loss of contact and sudden withdrawal caused Tina to once again look in the mirror. The visual of Bette’s tongue licking her finger turned her on even more. She then watched as Bette brought her finger to her lips, so she could taste herself. Tina opened her mouth and Bette dipped one finger inside, feeling Tina’s tongue roll around it. Bette’s center was tighter than it had been in a long time…27 days to be exact. Her free hand squeezed Tina’s ass as she turned and walked in front of the blonde. 

“What are we doing?” Tina whispered through a naughty smile.

“I’m making you have to count over.”

“Count over?”

“I’m not letting you count to day 28.” Bette sat down on the bench and without any qualms about it, she literally ripped the thong off Tina’s body.

“What the—“

“Shhh…I’ll buy you a new pair.”

“What am I meant to wear out of here?”

Bette arched a brow. “Nothing.”

“They are going to wonder why I haven’t come out.”

“You haven’t come yet.”

“This is so fucking hot Bette, but…I can’t…I can’t have an orgasm here.”

“You can, and you will,” Bette stated more than suggested as she looked up at Tina.

The blonde brushed some hair away from Bette’s face as she placed one leg on each side of her so she was now straddling her. She felt Bette’s fingers slowly slip between her lips, graze her clit until they started to slide inside her, which caused her to hold onto her shoulders for balance. The moment Bette’s long slender fingers slid inside her and started to slowly push deeper, Tina expressed a guttural moan. Her head was back as her hips started to grind down, meeting the same rhythm as Bette. Bette’s free hand grabbed Tina’s breast and started to suck on her engorged nipple. 

While Bette’s pace increased, Tina continued to ride her fingers with an urgency like never before. The only thing she needed more was the privacy of their home where she could allow herself to be verbally unrestrained. She grabbed at Bette’s hair, bringing her mouth down to Bette’s lips and snaking her tongue between them. She kept losing contact because of the necessity to breath and allow some controlled moans to escape. Their tongues waged a battle for dominance, and due to the circumstances, Bette clearly had an advantage and once again won the war. 

Bette brought her mouth once against Tina’s breast where she took full possession of her nipple. She held the base with her teeth as her tongue flickered the rock hard flesh. The fingers which were deep inside were curling so each time Tina eased up and down, she could hit her G-spot. She could feel the sweat on Tina’s back, and when she took her mouth from her breast, she could see how flushed her face was. Her core was starting to tighten around Bette’s fingers and her breaths became more labored. Bette watched Tina’s face as she climaxed. Her eyelashes fluttered, she dug her nails deep into Bette’s back which her shirt was protecting her skin – this time, then finally threw her head back and the moment she wanted to scream, she did so with less intensity into Bette’s shoulder. 

There Tina remained as she breathed heavily into Bette’s shirt. 

Bette held her close. Feeling her upper body rise and fall rapidly against her. Her mouth was close to Tina’s ear. “I would love to eat you out right now.”

“Fuck,” Tina uttered. “I…couldn’t…I’m throbbing. I’m so sensitive right now.”

Tina pulled her head from Bette’s shoulder ad looked into her eyes. There she found pure lust…want…love…and more. She stroked Bette’s hair. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Tina brought her lips to Bette’s and indulged in a deep kiss, emphasizing her words.

“Mam, are you okay in there?” The sales associate noticed the door had remained closed and Tina had not returned with the plastic tag indicating how many pieces of items she wanted.

Tina brought her index finger to Bette’s mouth and arched her brow, warning her to not say a word without having to verbalize it. “Yes…yes I’m sorry. I kept switching these back and forth.”

The blonde started to climb off Bette, which the brunette resisted, pulling her in for one final deep salacious kiss. 

“Are you all set with the size? Do you need be to get you a different size?”

“Uh…no, no I’m all set. Thank you though.”

Tina quickly climbed off of Bette and grabbed hold of her panties, realizing they were useless because Bette had ripped them apart. Bette handed her shorts to her, which Tina swiftly stepped into, followed by her bra and top. The torn thong Bette grabbed and placed in her purse like some trophy.

Bette stood from the bench, straightened her clothes, and then grabbed the three dresses Tina had brought into the changing room. 

“We can’t leave,” Tina whispered next to Bette’s ear.

“Why?”

“Because…they can’t know you were in here.”

“I was simply giving my opinion as to which one I liked.”

“They know you didn’t come in with me.”

Before Tina could stop her from opening the door, Bette Porter proudly exited.

The older lady appeared surprised as she watched both come out of the single dressing room, knowing that Tina had been the only one to go in. With the exception of placing a few things on the returns rack, she was certain she had an eye on all the comings and goings. 

Bette smiled at the lady as she walked by.

“Um…do you need me to take anything?”

“No, we’ll be purchasing all three.”

Tina knew she was blushing as her face had turned completely warm. As they made their way to the register, Bette pulled out her credit card. 

“You know…that was really…”

“Hot?” Bette turned with a smile on her face.

“That…but also unfair. I could have come here any day without you and purchased the same three dresses.”

“Well, I’m not sure if you would have _come_ …” Bette winked. “And, I’m not sure you would have been completely _satisfied_ with your purchase. With that, Bette signed the credit card receipt then handed the bag to Tina, slapping her ass as she headed to the entrance and back into the busy world.

THE END

© 2020 Chicki  
Disclaimer:   
This Fan Fiction posting contains fictitious characters and a fictitious storyline. Most characters belong to Ilene Chaiken and Showtime Television. Readers must not modify, copy/plagiarize, disseminate, or take action in reliance upon it, unless permitted by the said author of this Fan Fiction posting. None of the materials provided on this Fan Fiction posting may be used, reproduced or transmitted, in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including the use of any information storage and retrieval system, without written permission from author.


End file.
